


The Visitor

by orphan_account



Series: Voltron Drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I'm so sorry."





	The Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life. Hit me up on Tumblr. I love prompts for all Shiro related ships. chiroiscanonking.tumblr.com/

Asking Curtis to marry him had been one of the terrifying things Shiro had ever done. Yes he had been a gladiator, a rebel, a paladin, and a commander, but the idea of asking the man he loved to marry him had given him more anxiety than any of those things together. 

Thankfully Curtis had taken the fear away when he was the first one to pop the question. They married six months later in a simple ceremony surrounded by friends of all species. Keith stood as his best man and brother. They danced together that night all laughing and drunk from too much champagne. 

Keith left the next day.

Time moved differently when you could relax. He did not give up his title as commander of the Atlas, but She was needed less and less as peace spread across the universe. The Atlas became a symbol of peace as she spent a few months out of the year traveling between planets on trade and diplomatic missions. All the while his husband and communications officer stood by him and every year they celebrated Allura’s sacrifice and the unbreakable bond between the paladins. 

Except for Keith. 

He never missed the celebration, but the teen turned man made himself scarce when Shiro was around. Gone were the firm hugs and handshakes of the past. Curtis gently suggested that Keith had simply grown up and didn’t need Shiro’s reassurance anyone. That didn’t lessen the sting. 

 

Three years into their marriage Curtis quietly told Shiro that they were having company. Curtis had always been the jealous type. Suddenly Keith decided it was time to visit the Atlas for the first time since the wedding. “Just a few days. I’m tired of being a hero right now.” He’d shrugged when questioned. 

He  _was_ a man now…Oh yes he was a man now. Keith was all broad shoulders and long hair. His features had sharpened and he no longer looked like the pimple faced pre-teen who had stolen Shiro’s cruiser. He was a man who held himself with a confident set to his shoulders as he reached out and pulled him into a kiss that felt not like fireworks but a cold blast of ice. 

“I love you.” The boy he had helped raise had whispered. His eyes were full of hope. Keith had never taken a lover if all of the rumors were true and Shiro felt his stomach drop when he realized that Keith had been waiting for him.

His prosthetic hand had stroked thick bangs out of Keith’s eyes the way they had when he was still an angry teenage boy. In another world they could have worked. They could have explored the universe together and been in love. In another world the love of his life would not be down the hall in the home they’d made complete with too many alien succulents and a prissy princess of a cat. “I love you, Keith.” He saw the hope fade. “I’m so sorry."


End file.
